Beautiful Disaster
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: 1819: He found her and decided to keep her. Always. And blood is not the only reason. One shot. AU. Dark. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ Beautiful Disaster

 _ **Summary**_ : 1819: He found her and decided to keep her. Always. And blood is not the only reason. One shot for now. AU.

 _ **Rating**_ : M

 _ **About the story**_ : Drabble for my best friend =) Ash- this is for you, darling! Slightly Canon- Season 2 of The Originals. Planning to keep this as one-shot for now. A little dark. Edited.

 _ **Note**_ : I don't own Klaroline, TVD, TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of imagination. No beta, no offence. I would love to hear you guys =)

* * *

 _ **0o Beautiful Disaster o0**_

 _0o La Tua Cantatae o0_

 _1819_

That night Klaus had attended a ball hosted by one of Elijah's minions, Benjamin who was everything but noble like Elijah.

Usually, Elijah would show interest to attend gatherings. And this time due to Benjamin's methods of entertainment, Klaus had to replace his brother. Klaus certainly gives his entire attention to someone or something that amuses him well. He was informed that Benjamin would maintain a separate, special collection of humans whose blood appeals him.

Klaus snickered at his idea. Vampires like to suck the life out of humans and get rid of them for once; they prefer short and sweet moments while savoring the joy of hunt, the sensation of blood hitting the walls of their throats. Benjamin had introduced new methods to enjoy the perks of being a vampire. The Original grew fond of this idea, and thought to pay visit to his place.

Benjamin was very much eager to impress Klaus, for some reasons. He offered servant to assist Klaus in giving him a tour. But Klaus denied his suggestion and lingered around the mansion by his own, inspected every single detail about antiques. At times as such, Klaus would pick someone—preferably a woman— to court him. He didn't wish any company that day.

Then, there was a dramatic announcement from Benjamin—informing his every guest about the excellent collection of human slaves and how he used their blood to warm everyone around the place. Klaus, who was in a corner, waited patiently as the drinks were served.

It gave him the newest feeling to experience which he never imagined. His immediate reaction was to gape at his glass of wine for a moment. He felt everything that dark red liquid offered—the sourly bitter taste, the metallic tinge of blood while he failed to say which had more sweetness. Blood or wine, he was unsure of it. Whatever it was, Klaus enjoyed the aroma of blood and craved for more making him to feel like a newly turned vampire. He placed the notch of glass near his nose and smelled this time being more attentive.

Oh damn. It was frenzy. It made him to lose his balance.

And an impulsive Klaus could leave nasty impressions on people. He completed the rest of his drink quietly, with a smirk on his face.

When Benjamin freed himself from all the responsibilities, he came to Klaus with a glass of own. "How did you enjoy this evening, my lord?"

The Original decided what he had to do, like always spontaneous. His gaze was on the dance floor, on the people who were dancing, as he smirked a bit more. "Certainly you possessed an exquisite taste, Benjamin." Klaus tilted his head slightly as glanced back at the young vampire lazily, who looked very much pleased with appreciation. "This collection you spoke about—I assume you must have worked hard to gather them."

Benjamin shrugged lightly, unaware of the Original's intentional questioning. "It is the one of my favorite things to do. So it didn't matter how hard the path is." Klaus chuckled a little and gave him an impressed curt nod. Benjamin smiled back as he added. "And a few were gifted by my acquaintances, when I toured around. That's how tonight's sources are formed."

"Sources?" Klaus lifted a brow. So, the younger one didn't select one particular human that evening, he thought.

"Yes, the blood is taken from different people." The dark haired vampire replied before he took a sip from his glass. "I had everyone's fraction of blood in wine, separately."

Klaus was simply getting close to what he wanted. He droned, "In that case, I would like to meet my source—" Benjamin's body tensed up as he looked at the Original, "—if you don't mind." When Benjamin looked thoughtful, Klaus squinted at him while his smile fading away slowly. "Or do you?"

Benjamin then managed to smile firmly and quivered head in answer.

 _0o Let Me Invade You o0_

 _1819_

Caroline, with knotted fingers, uneasy stomach, pounding heart and definitely shaking legs, didn't dare to move an inch after settling in front of her new owner. Her gaze was on her lap entire time, unfocused though.

He had not spoken a word to her till now. "Your heartbeat is consistently increasing." He pointed out making Caroline to look up at his callous face.

"Considering my chances of survival, it will." She replied in shaky voice.

Resting his arm on the side wooden support beside window of the carriage, he chuckled. "You are very certain about your death." Without waiting for any response, he added another question. "How old are you, love?"

"Seventeen." Caroline whispered, still nervous from his staring.

"Seventeen." Her owner repeated with a snort. "Do you think I bought you from Benjamin to kill?" Caroline's instant nod made Klaus to chortle loud. "I believe I was not introduced properly. My name is Klaus."

"Caroline." She gave her name and watched him under careful eye as she pressed her lips into a thin line. He looked less humane, at that time and Caroline couldn't help but shiver more. Momentarily Caroline froze when his fingertips brushed her knee through her dress. Even then his intentions were unclear. She contemplated slowly - either he would drain her or she would have to deal with his sexual interests.

Both were unpleasant, she thought at first. But after taking a fraction of moment she believed dying was something best. At least Benjamin was better. He used her as his blood slave. Perhaps Klaus understood her obvious discomfort. He retracted his hand as he squinted at her.

Looking out of the window beside him, he asked. "Tell me, love, how did you end up as Benjamin's little slave?"

Caroline flinched at the part when he said slave. Her stomach churned up as she entwined her fingers. Biting her lip she glanced up at Klaus who quirked up a brow and expected an answer from her. In a meek voice, she replied. "I was sold to him."

"How cruel." Klaus remarked in an unemotional tone making her want to glare at him. After that none of them spoke anything for a moment. "Come here." Caroline blinked at him and he wiggled his index finger at her, signaled to come. She shifted to his side and Klaus made her to sit in between his legs, which was pretty uncomfortable. Slowly Caroline felt him touching her waist and curling hand around her. "Have someone fed from you directly, Caroline?" he purred next to her ear. A trembling Caroline shook her head as no. Bunching hair away from her neck, he pulled her back to his lips. His breathing tickled her skin and he growled a little before she felt something sharp piercing her neck.

Her tensed up body failed to register anything that caused from his bite. It was less painful when compared to the one that arose when Benjamin cut her hand. Caroline still squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his hand tight, sank her nails in his skin thinking he would let go of her.

Klaus withdrew his fangs and licked the dripping blood from wound until it stopped to bleed. "Splendid." He murmured and kissed the wound a couple of times. Caroline's breathing ragged when he made her to look back at him. Pleased, he was. "Would you believe me if I say killing you is not the thing I have in my mind?"

Caroline slightly frowned when Klaus pressed his lips to her cheek, ran them up and down causing shivers. "Are you up to have some fun, love?" She bit her lip and looked so pale. "It is the game called being mine."

 _0o In The Haze Of Night o0_

 _1821_

At Klaus's mansion, days passed pretty quickly while Caroline was still conscious around him. When Klaus had bought her from Benjamin, Caroline immediately prepared self to die in his hands. But Klaus didn't kill her making her believe that she could have chance to survive.

And his family was something confused Caroline.

They are siblings but no two of them are similar.

She met Elijah- the only decent one, tried to interact with Rebekah- who seemed to have issues of her own and Kol- who was undaggered by Klaus recently. And then there was Marcel - who used to be a slave once and Klaus freed him. But the way, the boy was growing fond of Elijah had Klaus troubled. Though, he would not admit out loud.

All Caroline did was silently watching. She neither had a choice nor she wanted any part in that struggle. Her company did not give Klaus that much satisfaction, she believed which was the reason to undagger Kol.

By seeing his continuous lust for blood, Caroline concluded he was a bit like Klaus. He was one nasty piece of work and attacked her almost. Klaus was there to stop him or else she would have been dead by now. She didn't understand one thing though- if she meant to be Klaus's slave, then why did he protect her from his brother? It was not like that he had to care about her existence.

She thought Klaus craved only for blood - for her blood.

Almost no day passed without him drinking from her. Slowly Caroline became weak due to loss of blood in this period. Even though Klaus fed her his blood, her body needed some time to recover. She became sick twice or thrice, which were the only times Klaus had not consumed from her.

He took pleasure in every little thing about her though.

Especially- the way her body reacted to his touch, the way she blushed to his words. And when he kissed her in the past- Mercy- she could feel tingles at the memory.

She had courted him to a few social gatherings even. Despite they spent some a fair amount of time, Caroline still felt unspeakable anxiety around him. She wondered how someone can go through two different feelings. At one instant, she wanted to be with him and in the next moment she wanted to stay away. Caroline would blame his rashness which was causing strain to the thing between them.

Tonight they attended one more party together. Now she was back to her room and asked the hand-maid to undo the strings of her corset. She thought probably she needed to skip bathing as she was so tired.

Caroline was in her chemise when the hand-maid was about to leave her. And at the same time, the door of her room was opened.

Klaus, it was.

He ordered the servant to leave the room and Caroline, who was behind the wooden partition, tensed and used the discarded material to cover herself. "I am not decent." She informed nervously and turned to wall. "Would you mind waiting for a moment?"

Instead she heard footsteps closing and in a mere moment, she felt his body while pressed to her back. "I liked you in that dress, love. And you only look better without it." He replied huskily as he curled his arms around her. Softly he began to shower kisses on the skin of her neck making her to inhale sharply. She was surprised from her own body's reaction at his touch. Then Klaus droned, sending tingles to her frame. When he pressed lips to her shoulder, Caroline twisted in his arms and faced him.

She expected his eyes would fill with arrogance and lust. On the contrary, he seemed so calm yet he looked as if seeking her permission which astonished her to no limit.

Klaus brushed her bangs from forehead and undid her hair slowly, making it fall to her shoulders.

Caroline had never gotten a chance, in fact she was never given a chance to decide. No, no one asked for her permission- Not her father, not Benjamin, not others and not even Klaus. This would be her first time to decide on situation and finally she planned to make use of that opportunity well.

Running fingers on her upper arm, Klaus muttered with a smirk. "You are free to choose anything now, Caroline."

Caroline touched his face cautiously as she made up her mind. Once he kissed her in the past, and definitely Caroline needed to recall how he did. But before she acted, Klaus grasped her chin hastily and claimed her lips. "All mine." He stated, satisfied and kissed her once again.

 _0o Because You Are Mine o0_

 _1822_

From last few days, Caroline was jumpy. Even in her sleep, she was so restless that made her feel sick.

She dared to set foot out of Klaus's mansion. After spending three perplexed, unsafe years with him, she actually dared to flee. Caroline didn't think of any consequences because at that time she believed it didn't matter. There was only one reason behind her actions: He would turn into vicious person and it became hard for Caroline to deal with him in past many times. Losing control, Klaus attacked her which led to blood loss, pain, tears.

As a human, it was too much for Caroline to witness his cruelty- the way he killed others in front of her eyes was something she failed to digest. Everything faded because of his adamant, cold behavior.

With the help of Elijah- whom she had pleaded desperately for a month or so, without Klaus' knowledge- Caroline managed to leave New Orleans. Elijah had sent her away to his progeny, Abigail, who had agreed to help Caroline until she would stand on her own feet.

Elijah detached himself from everyone, especially from Marcel as he understood the reason behind Klaus's aggressive nature. Because of that, Caroline had a hard time while asking, convincing him. At the end, he did and Caroline was so grateful.

Though despite the fact she was away from Klaus, Caroline still shivered at the reminder of his face.

That morning she cleaned her room and stopped suddenly. Abigail's house was unusually quiet. Caroline turned around and gasped in horror.

Klaus stood at the doorway, looking everything but pleasant. Droplets of blood splattered across his face, over his clothes as his hand playing with something round- no- Caroline's eyes widened further watching a heart. Treating her with lazy look, Klaus began to move close to her which made her to step back right away. "Don't kill me-"

"Has she been treating you well, Caroline?" he cut her with his impassive words, and glanced at the heart before he dropped it down. Without waiting for a reply, Klaus muttered looking back at her. "You seem very healthy. She is not feeding from you, right?"

Caroline shook her head as no, as water surfaced her eyes thinking within a few moments her pounding heart would fall at his feet. The expression on his face was cold and scary which gave her an impression that he wouldn't go easy on her.

"Most of the Elijah's minions are like him, I know." Klaus spoke, running his fingers on the pole of her canopy bed and gazed as if he was inspecting it. "Still I'm making sure."

"Abigail treated me with respect." Caroline blurted out but was not sorry about it.

At that point, he watched her from the corner of his eye as a corner of his lips curved up. "Respect." He repeated with a snort. "So, it is the point of all this fuss you made? And you went to Elijah for help." He pointed out something irrelevant. She thought so. "Caroline, you believed someone can shield you from me?" Klaus raised a brow, mocked at her. "At least Elijah should have known better."

She knew what it meant. Gulping the hard lump formed in her throat, she mumbled. "What you did to him?"

"You knew me so well, love." Klaus gave her an impressed look. "His actions earned him a dagger in chest." When her face was distorted with hatred and guilty at the same time, Klaus said softly. "You seem to care for him."

"Unlike you, he was kind to me." Caroline spat at him.

Klaus glowered at her under heavy lids. After a moment of silence, he asked. "Why?" When Caroline looked at him perplexed, he clarified. "I trusted you, Caroline. Why did you leave?"

"I want to be free, Klaus." She told him in a shaky voice. "I- I hate this idea of being someone's slave. It makes me feel so pathetic."

Klaus squinted at her, closing the remaining space and tucked the loose strands of her hair behind ear. "We are just that- a master and his slave? Aren't we something more than that Caroline, hmm?" Pressing his palm to her chest, Klaus made her to look upon his messy face. Caroline was sure he felt the way her heart thumped and guessed he was pleased with that. "Can you not feel anything for me in here?" When she didn't reply, Klaus grasped her chin and captured her lips. All she tasted was blood, and the dominance- which he always showed. The way he kissed her- pouring passion into it, indicating that he missed her so much- made her want to hope he might let her live but definitely not going to let her go.

She felt him fondling her breast through her dress which caused a moan from her side. Klaus, once he was done, pulled back and caressed her neck. "I am so upset with you, Caroline." He stated calmly. "You know what happens when I am disappointed." And then his features changed. His stormy blues turned black and dark veins popped under his eyes.

Caroline's little bubble of hope destroyed and concluded what would happen then. Closing her eyes, she mentally pleaded him to finish it fast. The last moments in this world- she thought and squeezed her eyes when he tugged her, harshly bit her neck.

That moment she only felt excruciating pain, his firm grasp around her when she tried to fight. A scream escaped from her lips. And slowly she felt weakness surrounding her. When he finally stopped, Klaus pulled back with deep growl. He bit his wrist and pressed it to her mouth.

A dizzy Caroline experienced something metallic, something thick passing through her throat while she heard cold words coming from him. "I decided to give what you want Caroline. From this moment, you are no longer a weak slave. You will be something more powerful than what you are. I offer you an eternity beside me. As my equal."

She felt nauseous, her eyelids felt burden and she absorbed the last lines coming from him was: "You are mine, Caroline. Always remember that."

And then he snapped her neck.

He simply changed her world.

 _ **0o Beautiful Disaster o0**_

* * *

Thanks for checking into the story! =) Please be kind and leave your comments!

Take care, readers!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ Beautiful Disaster

 _ **Summary**_ : 1819: He found her and decided to keep her. Always. And blood is not the only reason. One shot for now. AU.

 _ **Rating**_ : M

 _ **About the story**_ : So I thought to add this part to the first one. Time period will move to and fro, you have been warned. Just felt like writing it up.

 _ **Note**_ : I don't own Klaroline, TVD, TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of imagination. No beta, no offence. I would love to hear you guys =)

* * *

 _This is how our story began,_

 _Not once upon a time, but just hidden in lines_

 _And circles that surrounded all our crimes_

 _Sometimes I wonder how I out-matched the world in terms of defining_

 _I am here to talk about Art; you see_

 _But you know you are a masterpiece of my Gallery_

 _\- Allan Mzyece_

 _ **0o Beautiful Disaster o0**_

 _0o Purgatory o0_

 _21st century_

Caroline smiled looking at the father and daughter bonding, as she clicked a picture of them. She walked out of the park, observing people in the same bright mood.

Mystic Falls was small compared to the places she lived in, yet she liked the serenity and liveliness the town offered. But then the other vampires entered the town—The Salvatores. Then the witches had born, so were the wolves.

One after the other ruined the town's atmosphere. The Salvatores fight for the Gilbert girl, messing up with her life while Caroline did nothing to stop it. Honestly, she did not want any part, as she had lot in her plate already.

These last few days made her believe the town was attracting dangers.

Her assumptions turned out to be true when Elijah made an appearance. She had not moved when he stood in front of her with a warm smile. After all the tangled history, he was the only person in that family who would show some concern to her. Even after the situation he had gone through for her.

Caroline pulled over at her temporary house, remembering Elijah's words.

" _I was not expecting you here, Caroline." He said, hiding his surprise._

" _Good to see you, too, Elijah." Her stomach was twisted already._

 _Elijah did not cross the line, in front the two library, as he took a step to his car. "He doesn't know where I am, does he?" She trembled at the thought of Klaus walking to her like a predator._

" _Things have drastically changed since your departure. You might have heard of Klaus turning it off and on over the century." Caroline clenched her jaws by the time he looked back. "He has become insufferable, Caroline."_

 _A statement oozed exasperation, displeasure._

 _And Caroline realized what Elijah he meant._

" _I am no longer standing by his side."_

 _She must not feel in such way, but was she actually relieved to hear that Elijah was supporting Klaus?_

 _Probably yes._

 _She had her reasons._

 _There was a bit of smile, nothing light but of exhausted, on his face finding relief spreading in her eyes._

" _It doesn't mean he is not looking for you."_

 _Caroline bit into her lip, looked away. He had promised eternity with her._

" _I do not understand why." Elijah kept on, shifting his attention back. She elevated brows questioningly. "Why the chase? You liked him, but you ran away." Tilting his head, he murmured. "To this day you still are running. On the other side, he never admitted intentions for you," placing hand in his pocket he glanced at their surroundings, "except for his loutish claim."_

 _Caroline thought she lost her voice, she lost her words, but then she started speaking. "Your brother is accustomed to do things in his way, Elijah. Brutal and wild ways that put me off all the time. But for your kind information, I am not running from him."_

 _It was true. She quit running long time ago. Even Klaus knew it._

" _I—" Caroline hesitated, "We separated our ways."_

" _Rumour has that the Original psychopath is been hunting down his equal." Elijah said wryly. "You can deny all you want, Caroline, but he has been monster to you."_

" _I never denied he is not."_

" _But?"_

 _Caroline's chest was heavy, and she could no longer look him in the eyes. And that was because she did not want to appear weak, she did not want Elijah to find she had fallen for Klaus._

 _There was a time, when her human heart was still beating with hope and life, when she used to think that Klaus had actually cared and loved her._

 _And as long as she walked on this land, this vampire Caroline would remember those pathetic moments and feelings, his behaviour and sweet words—which ruined her._

 _Elijah might have understood that there were things she was not ready to voice out. He waited, but he understood, too. "I can't do anything to change your past, Caroline, which I wish I could. But here is my advice, do not let him mess with your head again."_

 _She wanted to snort at that. Let people think Klaus played her well. Only Klaus and Caroline knew he did not pull strings throughout their time together. He had—reacted, but never had he regarded her as a puppet._

 _It was her—her decisions, her emotions that put her in chaos._

 _Elijah had almost departed, leaving her alone in her world, but he made sure to drop a bomb on her._

" _If it could help you out in any way: Klaus is going to come to this town. Anytime."_

No, Caroline did not want to run. But she would always prefer to avoid him, if the situation permitted.

She packed her needs, and was almost at her car. A stranger was next to her vehicle, inspecting it.

Caroline furrowed a little, as she opened her mouth to question him.

But then something in the air told he was not ordinary, something wrong with his cologne.

A wolf.

She threw him menacing stare when he smirked at her.

Something pricked the neck of her skin—and she lost it. Her vision blurred before darkness consumed her.

 _0o Taking Pain Away o0_

 _1823_

New Orleans was his new thrill. So, he did not plan to leave it anytime soon. And he dragged her all the way back to the same land, to the same house which she had fled from.

She hated every day spending in this house, seeing his face. She wished she could have done something to avoid from happening this, to avoid confronting him daily.

Caroline turned weaker, for she refused to feed on humans after her first kill.

But Klaus had no such intentions to leave her alone, to die out of weakness. If that was how a vampire could die.

Once he threatened to compel her feed from humans. And she warned him she would gladly drive a wooden stake through her chest.

Yes, she threatened the Original.

And yes, she succeeded.

He did not bother her after that. She became weaker.

Caroline glanced at the doorway and found Klaus, with his arms clasped at behind. There was a time the way he looked at her now used to scare away. Eyes burned with fury, he remained silent as he started taking steps in her direction and sat on the ground beside her.

He reached for her face, she cringed at his touch.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked the routine.

Shaking head, like always, she replied no.

His voice was barely came in a whisper when he asked, managed not to display any emotion. "You loathe me that much?" Caroline lowered her gaze to his neck, for she had no answer.

Klaus nodded, running thumb across her bottom lip, as if he was contemplating.

"I do not want our eternity wretched, Caroline."

"I did not ask for an eternity," was her quiet reply. She spoke with what was left in her body. The expression in his eyes darkened, not anger, but something she could not fathom. "Nor have I remembered begging you to change me like a monster I am."

"You barely killed to call yourself a monster."

"I killed the girl of my age." She coughed, peeling away from his palm. "Out of hunger, and damned my consciousness-"

A growl vibrated in his chest. "We can banter about this in the coming years. You must feed."

If she had power over him, she would have hissed back. Caroline regarded him calmly, found his frame trembling with anger. Then he smirked, an animalistic one.

"You do like things in my way, don't you?"

Caroline would have been shivering if things were other way around.

"Turn it off, Caroline." He murmured death like whisper.

 _0o These Lights Can't Stop Me o0_

 _21st century_

Frowning, Caroline came back to her senses. She woke up to soft and warm fabric- mattress, pillow and the bedsheet, and in unfamiliar room.

"This is how our story began, not once upon a time, but just hidden in lines. And circles that surrounded all our crimes."

Caroline might have cursed loudly after listening to his voice. Her body started trembling in response to his words.

"Sometimes I wonder how I out-matched the world in terms of defining."

At slower pace she dragged gaze upon his frame. Klaus sat in the chair to her right, with a book in his hands. He did not bother a glance as he went on.

"I am here to talk about art you see. But you know you are a masterpiece in my gallery." He paused closing the book. "It was good, wasn't it?"

Caroline took a moment to understand he spoke to her directly. Not until he looked at her and rose to his feet. While she hustled on the bed to get up, he closed the space and offered hand.

"You did not have to comatose me to see me, Klaus." She grumbled, taking his hand.

He smiled a little, "Sorry for the inconvenience, my love. Apparently there was miscommunication. I asked them to bring you."

She leveled eyes with him. Mirth was dancing in his irises, and she was losing temper. He cupped her face, tucked a loose strand of her hair behind ear.

"Like the day I met you," he seemed half-lost in thoughts. Caroline's stomach twisted when the memory of that day flashed right in front of her eyes.

She was naive, and feared he would kill her in sadistic methods. But here she was, here they were-came long way from that.

However, their roles-the predator and the prey-had not changed that much. He was still chasing after her.

"I have not seen you in a decade." He stated quietly. "You did not plan to hide from me, did you?"

She lied smoothly, took his hand and moved back. "We did not happen to cross paths."

"I could hardly believe that," was his quick response, to which she did not answer.

Caroline feigned interest for the room and environment, but it was obvious for both the parties what she was upto.

"By the time I reached your place, you would leave," he murmured, "And your smell would be fresh in the air."

She tried to ignore gloominess in his voice. "Then how did you find me this time?"

Once again he smiled, but it never reached his blue grey orbs.

 _0o Ask For The Moon o0_

 _1835_

At times, she would have no will to live, as if there was void in her chest, though sometimes she would jump upon humans and drain them until they turned blue and gray.

She lived while their spirit faded.

Caroline walked away from a bunch of corpses.

The worst part was she did not feel a pang of guilt in her dead heart.

She entered her _home_ , found Klaus snickering with one of the lords. He paused for a moment noticing the monster he made. His nostrils flared as he sniffed blood in the air around him.

A smirk at tugged his mouth. Was it caused from pride? Should Caroline have to care about it?

There was no anger as she leveled her stare, no sorrow, no hatred. Absolutely nothing.

Then she left, like always left without interacting with her maker.

Once she stepped inside her room, Caroline removed her normal clothes and kicked them off as if nothing but waste. Her maids collected it, for which she could have barely paid attention.

She was about to get inside the bathroom, to bathe with hot water that was prepared for her, when Klaus stepped in, dismissing the maids.

Caroline did not utter a word as she lingered inside her bathing chamber, under his predatory stare.

"Are planning to brood further, love?" He asked lightly.

Everything was a joke, a game to Klaus.

Caroline did not respond even after turning to gaze at his mischievous face.

Good thing she was no relative of him. In fact there was no connection of any sort except physical.

Caroline's approach at Klaus was to fulfil her physical needs. Though he claimed not to have any trouble with that, he was expecting more than that. Of course, he would. He craved for an emotional attachment with her, with his family, but only on his terms.

Though, she was not ready to give him that satisfaction, and she simply could not while her emotions were off.

"I do not wish to speak about it," she crooned, as walked to him leisurely while he assessed her body.

"What do you want from me?" He was losing patience.

Caroline shrugged, leaned in to meet his lips. Warmth, she would always enjoy it. Peeling away he treated with stubborn look. "Take me to bed, please." She pouted, batting her eyelids.

Klaus did not seem convinced.

"You were ruined," he spoke after a moment of silence, while she drizzled kisses on his cheek. His fingers traced the curve of her spine, and rested on her back. "I did this to you."

She tapped index finger on his lips. "No more silly talks." At least, he was taking blame.

Klaus squinted at her. Did he see flicker of emotions in her eyes? She wished he would not recognize changes.

"You hate me for that."

"I don't hate, Klaus," she whispered, "I can't hate." Bitterness started flowing into her words. "Remember I am not obliged to feel anything? Because you do not wish that for me."

Klaus ground jaws together. "You were not feeding," he defended, "I intend not to see you like a breathing corpse."

"Well, if you thought this makes me feel better," she smiled a little, "then I am sorry."

"Tell me what do you want then?"

"Freedom."

Klaus gulped with much difficulty about something she could not make out. He was definitely not angry, but something flashed in his eyes.

And she continued to speak. "I lived a life that was at someone else's disposal. First my father, then Benjamin and then you. Although I dreamt of a life that is wild, free and happy, I never get to see it. I want to see what the world offers to me, Klaus. I want to live."

One moment it was death like silence and in the next moment he broke it with: "So do it."

 _21st century_

Caroline took his smile for the answer, as she remembered his words. " _But it does not mean I am prepared to abandon our thing, Caroline. I will come to find you, if my desire overcomes my sanity."_

"You came for doppelganger." She pointed out, shaking her head. "She is too young to die for you."

Klaus glanced at his feet, his lips were still upward as he clasped hands at back and walked on the other way. "Do not concern yourself with the matters that are not required, love."

He meant _'stay the fuck out of it.'_

Well, she was not ready to volunteer for Elena, but…

"Still being your traditional self," she murmured.

She meant, _'you still are a dick.'_

And he interpreted her words, released a melodious laugh.

"Quit rubbing it in my face, Caroline." He nodded head, understanding. "I'm going to stop at nothing. You know well, don't you?"

"Of course." Her mouth twitched to the slightest. "People says you are _hunting_ me down. It must be true." She did not mind repeating Elijah's words.

"If it is true, then I should have found you within a month after I let you go for the first time." He claimed darkly, which she would not deny. "And here we are exchanging pleasantries after ten years gap." Lifting his brows, challenging, he expected her counter. When she exhaled out in tiredness, he smirked triumphantly. "However, you should appreciate me for the longest break I have given for us."

Centuries of mess, shadowing, confrontations and departures.

She stared at him for one minute at least. "I'm thinking to leave for Chicago." She voiced out her opinion. "Maybe I will stay there for a while."

"Are you not going to witness me as I unleash the monster you called on many occasions?" He taunted.

Caroline tensed at first, then she responded in her weak tone. "Not interested to take any part in your ceremony."

"Not interested or trying to escape again?"

"Klaus," she pleaded. Exhaustion was taking over, would he not understand that much. He sped to her and did not let her continue with the words.

"I missed you a lot, sweetheart." He admitted before taking her lips. Longingly he kissed, consuming her like he would always do. Caroline hated how he would make her feel somewhere between repulsion and yearning for his care. She hated how she parted mouth readily for him, and let his tongue caress her insides.

Damn her.

"I'd like if you stay with me for more." He cooed like a lover, and kissed sensually that she melted right after. "After breaking the curse, I want to give you some quality of time. Only you and me."

She knew she was not supposed surrender for these words. It never worked, because at the end he would leave scars on her heart.

"I have not asked you anything in these years, but now." He suppressed despair, and did not fail, she could say that. "Stay back, Caroline, with your equal." He might have sounded impassive, but she could make out of it. Barely had she nodded, not meeting his eyes, and he kissed her again.

She would hate herself later.

 _ **0o Beautiful Disaster o0**_

* * *

 _Was it too confusing? Did I ruin the one-shot? I'm not planning to continue, but please be kind and tell me if you like it or not._

 _Take care, people =)_


End file.
